Transfer
by Kaylafangirlstories
Summary: This is one of those high school NaLu stories. Gray and Lisanna are both jealous of the pairing in there own way. Will Natsu and Lucy be able to stay together?


**Hey Minna! Im here with a new story! Im hoping this one will last! **

**So i was so inspired by a Graylu story i read that i just had to make a new story like it!**

**Once again i do not own Fairy Tail! **

**Enjoy Minna!**

* * *

:D:D:D:

"Miss Lucy Heartfilia? Is that correct?" Asked the principle. I was currently in the principle's office (Uhh...Duh... XD) getting my schedule for my new school.

Fiore High.

"Thats me sir." I say with a fake smile. He pulled out a schedule from one of the stacks on the table and hands it over."Well, welcome to Fiore High!"

_Well, lets test this out. _I think as I make my way to the door, only to come face to face with a blue haired girl."Ah!" They both screamed as they fell down, the bluenette on top of Lucy.

"Ohh Im so sorry!" The girl says as she helps me up."This is the one and only, Levy!" I hear the principle say behind me,"Shes come to show you around."

Levy smiles at me as she holds her hand out,"Hi, im Levy. Its nice to meet you." I do a tiny smile back and shake her hand,"Lucy." She pulls my schedule from my hands and reads it,"Oh! We have all the same classes!" She says in an enthusiastic tone,"Well Lucy, you just made your first friend!"

_Friend..._ I think,"Great!" She grabs my hand and starts running.

"Since you came late, its already lunch time, but that means i can show you to everyone!" As we round to the cafeteria, it seemed everyone was already there.

:D:D:D:

I was sitting down with Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Loke, and Elfman, just like every other day here. "Dude, Natsu...Do you see that chick?" Gray said, making me look up to see a flash of blonde run past. "Damn, where did she come from? Shes hot!"

She was beautiful. She had a blue and white striped tanktop on with a white mini-skirt, she was obviously proud of herself. Natsu saw golden flakes in her chocolate brown eyes."Mhm, whatever." He said looking away.

"Whatever?" Gray says, but i just wave him away."Well if your not gonna make a move, I will." Loke says. I give him a death glare. "Looks like shes running this way too." Gray says.

I look over to see the blonde running, but right as she passes our table, she trips and falls.

**:D:D:D:D:D**

Levy had been pulling me around the whole cafeteria, but we eventually lost each other, or I lost her.

I started running around the cafeteria looking for the bluenette. But i didnt have any luck so far. I do know exactly what i tripped over, but I was falling. I closed my eyes for the fall to the floor, but it never came.

I opened my eyes again to see a pink-haired boy staring down at me."Are you ok?" He asked, I nodded and finally noticed everyone was staring at me, us.

"Whats your name?" He asked,"L-Lucy..." I say in a small voice,"Well. Im Natsu." He says. Then it finally gets to me, he was holding me in his arms. I could feel the heat go to my cheeks.

"T-thanks for S-saving me..." I say as i start to pull out of his grasp. He stops me for a second then lets go. "No problem." He says standing up and holding out his hand to help me,"Anytime." He pulls me up to my feet.

"Well...thanks again!" I say as turn around and run out the cafeteria door.

:D:D:D:D:D:

After I finally found Levy, she showed me to her friends.

Erza Scarlet, a red-haired girl who is good at pretty much everything, and shes really scary sometimes. We really hit it off at first.

Cana Alberona, a brunette who loves to drink.

Juvia Lockser, a bluenette, who is obsessed with a boy named Gray.

Mirajane Strauss, a white-haired sweet girl who's favorite hobby is match-making.

Lisanna Strauss, a white-haired girl, also Mira's sister, and she's well...obsessed with Natsu.

Now of course, i wasnt happy about the Natsu thing, and Lisanna wasnt happy when i told them about what went down in the cafeteria.

"Those are the most popular boys in school Lucy!" Levy had told me. "Just stay away from Gray-sama!" Juvia said. Mirajane had just given me a grin, which got me kinda scared.

"Well, I still need to know where my dorm is...can anyone help me?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Oh yeah its right next to mine!" Levy exclaimed. "And mine." Cana put in.

"Great! Well I think its time i made my way there." I said as they lead me to my dorm.

:D:D:D:D:D:

After getting everything ready i was so exhausted. But I took a shower anyways. The whole time i was thinking about lunch. "Natsu..." I whispered with a smile.

I came out wearing a loose blue nighty, that only came to my thigh. I sat down on the couch right as the window came open and something flew in.

_Can I come up?_

_-Natsu_

I smiled and opened the window more so he could jump through. When he came up he was wearing pants but no shirt. I gasped as he shut the window again. "So what do you want?" I asked as he turned around. "I uhh.."He stopped talking when he saw me.

I was confused till i remembered what i was wearing. I quickly grabbed a blanket and pulled it around me. He shook his head."Sorry i just...couldnt stop thinking." He said in a thoughtful tone.

"About lunch?" I finished. He nodded,"Yeah thanks." I said again. He shook his head. "You might be the first girl that has run away from me. That was weird." I shrugged."Well there's always time for a first." He laughed."Your different Luce."

The nickname caught me off guard."Luce?" He shrugged."Suits you." I smile and turn back to the couch, sitting down.

"Natsu?" I say since he didnt move. "You can sit down." He nodded and moved next to me. "So why did you come here now?" I ask.

"I couldnt wait till morning." He said,"For what?" I ask."To see you again." I blush at the statement,"But I thought you and Lisanna..."

"Lisanna? Oh no she just...thinks and says that." I nod. "So how did you know my dorm?" He looks away from me."I asked Mira."

I roll my eyes,"So thats what she was planning." I stand up and walk over to the tiny kitchen,"Want anything?" I say turning towards the couch, but Natsu wasnt there.

"Natsu?" I ask, in a flash Natsu was there standing in front of me."Here." He whispers. I suck in my breath. "What..." I whisper as he cuts me off with his lips.

I stand there froze, _What do i do? _I think. Luckily Natsu pulls away."I'm sorry but i couldnt wait any longer." He says.

I slap him across the face and kick him out of my dorm.


End file.
